spoofwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist
Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist was a Spiff. Originally apprenticed under Dharth Bolshevik, he secretly held his allegiance to Dharth Very Insidious. He dueled Only-One Cannotbe on Daftooine, when the Jebi discovered the Spiff Company Sparring Picnic. He eventually revealed his true affiliation when he was ordered to kill Bolshevik on Taboo. He failed, however, losing his right arm and forced to retreat. He personally trained Dharth Bob. Biography UNDER CONSTRUCTION Spiff Apprentice Sometime after taking his master's place as leader of the Spiff Order, Dharth Bolshevik found and began training his new apprentice, upon whom he bestowed the title Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist. Tyrannical-Fascist was cunning, duplicitous and powerful, and he quickly grew in power to become a force to be reckoned with in the Order. Training Dharth Bob Tyrannical-Fascist found his own apprentice, naming him Dharth Bob. Bob was a vicious beast who lacked proper training. After going on a murderous rampage, Bolshevik became concerned that Bob was too uncontrollable to become a Spiff Lord. Change of Allegiance It was during this time that Tyrannical-Fascist was secretly contacted by Dharth Very Insidious, the Spiff rival of Bolshevik. Very Insidious shared his plans for the galaxy with Tyrannical-Fascist, and offered him a substantial position in his new order in exchange for his allegiance. Tyrannical-Fascist accepted, finding that he agreed more with Very Insidious' plans to attack the Jebi than with Bolshevik's contentment to stay in hiding. He told Dharth Bolshevik that he would take Dharth Bob away for an extended period of time to begin a special training program. In actuallity, he took Bob before Very Insidious, who helped hone and control his skills, coercing him to join their planned coup. The Spiff Revealed 13th Annual Sparring Picnic Tyrannical-Fascist finally presented the re-trained Dharth Bob to Bolshevik during the 13th Annual Spiff Company Sparring Picnic on Daftooine. Bolshevik was pleased, and began to talk about his plans for the future, until their talk was interrupted by two expendable Jebi stumbling upon their meeting by accident. Concerned that the Jebi would reveal their Order too soon, Bolshevik ordered his apprentices and troops to find them. Tyrannical-Fascist tracked Only-One, and waited for him in the "hall of trees". Only-One asserted that he would reveal their Order to the galaxy, but Tyrannical-Fascist doubted he'd live long enough. He engaged him in a laserfoil duel, insulting the Jebi's lack of skill. While Only-One attempted to get the upper hand by stealing his opponent's laserfoil, it did little good and Tyrannical-Fascist choked the Jebi and taunted him to follow him into the open. He would have succeeded in capturing the Jebi had the unexpected not happened - Tyrannical-Fascist was pushed in the face by the other Jebi - Guy-Gone - standing at the doorway of an invisible ship! Recoiling in pain on the ground, he watched as the Jebi got away. Tracking the Jebi While Dharth Bob led a squadron of fighters to pursue the invisible ship, Tyrannical-Fascist prepped his own ship and stealthily snuck into the battle, planting a homing beacon on the Eon Vulture. He then followed the ship just out of range of their sensors. After arranging to meet Bolshevik behind the Espresso machine on Croissant, he was contacted by Dharth Very Insidious, whom he informed that their conspiracy was safe for now. Evil Orders Meeting with Bolshevik, Tyrannical-Fascist expressed concern over attacking the Jebi on Croissant, where numerous bystanders and even other Jebi could witness it. Bolshevik opted to use his dual identity of Count Dubious - leading member of the Jebi High Council - to send them into a trap on Taboo. Tyrannical-Fascist followed separately, after meeting privately with Very Insidious on Croissant. Spiff Coup d'etat While en route to Taboo, Tyrannical-Fascist was contacted again by Very Insidious, who informed him that now was the time to dispose of Bolshevik. While Tyrannical-Fascist knew he could easily turn all the Spiff forces against Bolshevik and kill him, he still respected Bolshevik enough to allow him a sporting chance. Upon his arrival, Tyrannical-Fascist revealed his true allegiances to Bolshevik and offered him a laserfoil duel. Bolshevik accepted and the two dueled throughout the complex into an elevator. Defeat Emerging violently from the elevator, the two dueled, but while Tyrannical-Fascist tired, Bolshevik barely exerted any effort to fend off his opponent's attacks. Finally, Bolshevik surprised Tyrannical-Fascist by shooting Spiff Lightning from his nose, stunning Tyrannical-Fascist enough for Bolshevik to cut off his right arm. Leaving to confront Bob and the Jebi, Bolshevik left his former apprentice for dead. Tyrannical-Fascist limped away back to his ship and waited for Dharth Bob to join him soon after. Six Years in Exile In Hiding Tyrannical-Fascist's whereabouts during this period are unknown, though he no doubt secretly helped further his new master's rise to power. He constructed a life support system and a mechanical right arm to replace his lost one. Unlike his former apprentice, Dharth Bob, Tyrannical-Fascist was content to wait a little longer for the time to strike back. Return To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Revenge of the Spiff Dictatorship To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Plans Against the Resistance To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Floam Campaign To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! A Secret Apprentice To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Hostages To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Preparations for the Final Battle To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Confrontations on the Doom Ball To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Rematch with Only-One To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Duel with Typhon To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Defeated and Betrayed To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Second Coup To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Disappearance To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Personality & Traits Powers & Abilities Swordfighting Spiff Powers Laserfoils Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist's first laserfoil Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist's second laserfoil Outfits Spiff Outfit (I) Tyrannical-Fascist wore a simple outfit consisting of a black shirt with sleeves rolled up, black pants, black cape and his glasses. Tyrannical-Fascist's original costume was probably one of the simplest in the original film. The pants he wore were the same worn for Duet, as were the shoes. Early concept art had him wearing a cape more like Count Dooku, but the crew saw him more like Darth Vader, and he was given a black cape. He was given glasses to differentiate him from Duet, which often led to mistakes in filming as to which character wore them. The reason his cape is removed for his fight is because in the previous take it came off on its own, which can be viewed in the blooper reel. Spiff Outfit (II) To be revealed in Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back! Tyrannical-Fascist's Ships Spiff Interloper *''Main article: Spiff Interloper'' Alternate Timeline *''Main article: Alternate Timeline'' In an alternate timeline in which Exor was killed, Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist was severely injured following an attack on Croissant by Dharth Bob's fleet, and he was forced to wear a life support suit. Taking the new name Dharth Nader, he was revealed as the right hand man of the newly appointed Dictator Pulpyjuice. He hired bounty hunters, including Disco Fett, to track down the Jebi-led resistance's flagship, the Eon Vulture II. He was also used as a template for a clone army created for the Dictator, which battled Jebi on Taboo, and participated in the Battle of Croissant. Later, during a battle against the resistance, in the throne room of the Doom Ball, he and his fellow Spiff dueled Only-One Cannotbe and Shawn Duet. He was mortally wounded by Only-One, and being of no further use in his present condition, he was killed by the Dictator. This timeline was corrected by Guy-Gone Prime, when he travelled back to warn his younger self, and subsequently prevent the death of Exor. Behind the Scenes Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist was played by Jonathan Consiglio, who also played Shawn Duet. Tyrannical-Fascist is a parody of both Count Dooku and Darth Vader. Consequently, his name is a parody of Darth Tyranus. When his voice was re-dubbed for the Special Edition, he was given an over-the-top English accent, which made his character much less serious than in the first release. Cancelled Sequels Tyrannical-Fascist was intended to return in the first two of the three cancelled sequels, as well as The Adventures of Shawn Duet, which was set immediately after Spoof Wars. In ASD, he would have been a behind-the-scenes villain, as he had also remained on Taboo following his duel with Dharth Bolshevik. In both The Approaching Fury and Revenge of the Jebi, he would have been in a Darth Vader-like armor suit and helmet as Darth Nader, the right-hand man of the Dictator. In one version, he would have confronted Bolshevik again, either killing him or just defeating him (depending on the version). He would have also faced Shawn Duet and Only-One on the Doom Globe, at the end, turning good and revealing that he was in fact Tyrannical-Fascist and Duet's long-lost brother (a fact none of the other characters seemed to mention). In one version of the sequels, Tyrannical-Fascist was also cloned to create an army that could counter the army of Guy-Gone clones. Appearances *Spoof Wars Episode XII: The Dubious Maneuver (First appearance) *Return of the Smuggler (Mentioned only) *Dark Equilibrium *Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back See Also: *Dark Lord of the Spiff *Spiff Coup d'etat Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Spiff Category:Dark Lords of the Spiff Category:Spiff Lords of Bolshevik's Order Category:Spiff Lords of Very Insidious' Order